The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying a laser beam to a resist layer formed on a printed substrate or the like, thereby forming a resist pattern and then inspecting the resist pattern.
Recently a laser-beam, pattern drawing apparatus has been developed which can draw a pattern on a resist layer formed on a printed substrate or the like. The apparatus applies a laser beam to the resist layer, while the printed substrate is being continuously moved in one direction. The laser beam is repeatedly deflected such that the beam spot moves on the resist layer, back and forth along a line extending at right angles to the direction in which the substrate is moved.
The apparatus can indeed draw a pattern on the resist layer, but cannot develop the pattern or etch the resist layer to form a resist pattern. In order to form a resist pattern, the printed substrate must undergo the steps of developing the pattern and etching the resist layer. Moreover, the substrate must be subjected to the step of inspecting the resist pattern. Consequently, the efficieny of forming resist patterns is low. Therefore, it has been demanded that an apparatus which can not only draw a pattern on a resist layer, but also develop the pattern and etch the resist layer, thereby to form a resist pattern, be provided for a practical use.